


【蝙蝠家親情向/超蝙KT提及】最想要的父親節禮物

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 今天看到這則新聞 : 【今年別再選錯！最想要的父親節禮物出爐　送「現金」卡實在】(http://www.ettoday.net/news/20170807/983536.htm?t=%E4%BB%8A%E5%B9%B4%E5%88%A5%E5%86%8D%E9%81%B8%E9%8C%AF%EF%BC%81%E6%9C%80%E6%83%B3%E8%A6%81%E7%9A%84%E7%88%B6%E8%A6%AA%E7%AF%80%E7%A6%AE%E7%89%A9%E5%87%BA%E7%88%90%E3%80%80%E9%80%81%E3%80%8C%E7%8F%BE%E9%87%91%E3%80%8D%E5%8D%A1%E5%AF%A6%E5%9C%A8)，雖然說老爺應該不缺現金啦，但還是覺得很有趣，拿前五名來寫寫看。OOC注意，老爺形象大概都被我毀光了XD超蝙，KONTIM提及。





	【蝙蝠家親情向/超蝙KT提及】最想要的父親節禮物

【第五名 : 運動器材】

 

某天醒來，布魯西差點以為自己昨晚玩得太嗨，在某種SM俱樂部的"遊戲房"直接睡死而一覺到天明。

誰能告訴他這個看起來像是束縛架的東西是什麼鬼 ? 為什麼會出現在偉恩大宅的主臥室內 ?

 

呃，好吧，一看到床頭邊上放置神秘審美風格的卡片以及其上小學生般圓潤字體的署名後，世界第一偵探大概可以猜得出是怎麼回事。

送健身器材當作父親節禮物對於偉恩家來說簡直平凡的有些詭異，蝙蝠洞不說，光是大宅裡做做樣子給普通人看的健身房內都比這個看起來像單槓的東西要高級個幾百倍。

當然迪克的心意還是讓黑漆漆的大蝙蝠感動了那麼幾毫秒，但說真的，送健身器材 ? 你這小子難道是嫌我胖嗎 !

布魯斯偷偷捏了一把腰間軟肉。不可能，蝙蝠俠才不會有什麼贅肉呢。

然而當天夜裡外星人在偉恩少爺身上又啃又咬，一邊還喃喃自語說 : "最喜歡B的小肚子了。"，差點沒讓布魯斯直接把對方踢下床。

 

對於身邊人一個兩個都在欺負自己，布魯西感到很委屈，決定怒吃小甜餅洩憤。

當然那座臥房裡的神秘單槓後來也因為沾滿了不可言說的液體而落得被熱視線處理掉的下場。

布魯斯直到很久以後才知道迪克送健身器材的鬼主意是來自於誰。

幸好氪石存量永遠都很充足。

 

 

【第四名 : 智慧型手機】

 

身為偉恩企業總裁，用的當然是自家生產的旗艦機，至少外觀看起來是這樣。

蝙蝠家諸位的手機大概也只有外觀看起來還正常，內部早就被各種黑科技改裝成盧修斯也難以辨認這原先是自家生產型號的模樣。

因此布魯斯其實很不喜歡掉手機，雖然他不缺錢，但拿到新的還要再改一次，麻煩。

所以當他在父親節前夕拿到提姆已經幫忙改裝過的手機時，深深覺得這孩子十分貼心。當然鑑於老蝙蝠陰沉的、不信任任何人的角色設定，布魯斯還是拿去徹底檢查一番沒有奇怪的地方後才安心使用起來自紅羅賓的小禮物。

至少這個家有一個孩子是省心的。偉恩先生感到一絲來自蝙蝠家族的溫暖。

 

直到某個夜巡後的下午。

儘管已經過了正中午，布魯西還打算在床上多窩一會兒。夜巡直到清晨六點才結束，整理完資料好不容易沾上被子也快要早上八點了，多睡一點也不為過吧。

至於下午三點的董事會 ? 唔...拜託提姆去好了，反正那群老頭們應該也會比較高興看到一個清醒的CEO出現。

正當布魯西翻過身準備進入又一個夢鄉，房間裡的音響突然大聲尖叫 :

"I AM VENGEANCE, I AM THE NIGHT, I AM BATMAN!"

床上人驚慌失措的彈跳起來，眼見聲音絲毫沒有要停止的意思，無限重複，還越來越大聲，布魯斯這下可真是睡意全消了。

花了偵探大約半分鐘的時間才發現始作俑者是那台手機。一個隱藏的後門程式在時間到時會自動連上附近所有的藍芽播音設備，至於聲響時機則完美設定為每次偉恩企業會議前的一小時。

 

蝙蝠俠決定親自訓練超級小子。訓練時間也全都選在每次提姆與康納約會的時候。

不要問他是怎麼知道小情侶約會時間的。BECAUSE HE'S BATMAN !

 

 

【第三名 : 國內旅遊】

 

布魯斯從來就沒期待過從紅頭罩那邊收到什麼父親節禮物，畢竟他虧欠這個孩子實在太多太多了。當然，這是老蝙蝠一廂情願的看法，誰也沒能知道傑森究竟是怎麼想的。

直到父親節前夕的某天，哥譚寶貝在前往宴會的途中被綁架。一開始布魯斯偷偷向阿福發信號，鑒於其餘蝙蝠系英雄們恰好都有事，他準備時機一到就自行脫困。

不過在聽到熟悉的聲音後布魯斯就慢慢放鬆下來。從線路另一端冷靜的聲音判斷，想必阿福也早已提前知曉是誰策劃了這起綁架。

直到抵達目的地被掀開眼罩之前，布魯斯都還在心底小小怨念著每個孩子跟管家的關係都比跟自己還要好，身為父親自己好像真的有點失敗。

"嗨老頭子，要裝睡到什麼時候 ? " 說完，一個漢堡就朝布魯西臉上砸過去。

幸好花花公子皮下的蝙蝠依舊警醒，才沒落得被番茄醬糊一臉的窘境。

 

他記得這個地方，哥譚郊區的一座小山頭，天氣好時恰恰可以俯視整個哥譚市。

同時也是上次蝙蝠俠與紅頭罩一同靠在蝙蝠車上吃漢堡的所在。

 

"Jay......"

"不要用那種眼神看我，只是不想欠著這頓飯罷了。" 偉恩家火爆的二兒子少見的露出傲嬌表情，一雙漂亮的大眼睛四處張望著就是不肯直視布魯斯。

此刻唯一正確的做法就是上前給予這孩子一個大大的擁抱，而還維持著布魯西寶貝情商的偉恩也毫不猶豫照做了。

無論如何，這是他收過最好的父親節禮物之一。布魯斯想。

 

 

【第二名 : 出國旅遊】

 

達米安買了一座島。

正確來說是一座島上的動物園，島只是順便。

布魯斯一直知道自己最小的兒子對於動物往往有比人類更大的熱情。偶而他會想像哪一天這小子買下一整座動物園並基於人道考量將所有動物們放回原生棲地，蝙蝠俠當然也為此做好了各種後備計畫。

只是他從沒想到這一天來得這麼快。

一直到達米安訂好全家人前往那座不知名熱帶小島的機票並且強行將行程加入每個人的日程表後，大家才驚覺，現任羅賓可能幹了某種很了不得的事。

布魯斯以為之前達米安查的資料都是為了暑假作業來著。

Well，如果在島上興建復育園區也算暑假作業的話，那的確是。阿福冷靜地收拾著全家人行李，一邊說道。

 

總之，今年八月，偉恩一家注定要在這島上度過至少一星期的時間。

迪克倒是高高興興修完了鬼知道積多久的年假，帶上整箱紅紅綠綠頗具夏威夷風情的四角褲們就拉著一臉看智障表情的小弟弟直奔自家飛機。傑森則負責扛著咖啡因短缺而難以自行移動的小紅鳥跟在後頭。

布魯斯有點不放心地交代完氪星人們夜巡注意事項後，也隨之上了飛機。大家都假裝沒看到那個差點讓蝙蝠俠缺氧而死的臨別一吻。

 

這個假期基本上還算順利，被老虎豹子追也算是不錯的鍛鍊方式。也幸好他們準備了足夠多的蛇毒血清，一家人平安無事，曬成健康的小麥膚色回到哥譚。

但如果有下次的話，布魯斯還是偏好傳統一些的父親節卡片。

 

 

【第一名 : 現金】

 

布魯斯發現自己給過阿福的禮物實在非常乏善可陳，大抵上就是多幾天的休假或者將已經很驚人的薪資再往上翻幾倍。他絲毫不懷疑老管家的身家資產早就可以買下某些小國家。

在收到兒子們可愛且富有創意的父親節禮物之後，布魯斯對於要送阿福什麼感到更加焦慮。

這是少數能夠難倒黑暗騎士的事情之一。

他甚至為了這個大老遠跑去潘尼沃斯先生在英國的家鄉，像是福爾摩斯一般蒐集了對方從小到大鉅細靡遺的資料，連出生證明都被布魯斯給弄到手。

然而偉恩先生最終還是給了老管家一疊包裝精美的鈔票，連迪克看了也忍不住搖頭。

 

阿福並沒感到任何不悅，畢竟自家少爺從小就是個彆扭的傢伙，深愛每個人卻又不懂該如何表達。只要少爺過得幸福快樂，對阿福來說就是最好的禮物了。

不過老管家畢竟是養大世界第一偵探的人，很快就發現那疊鈔票的流水號暗藏玄機。

謎底揭曉的結果指向被深藏在蝙蝠電腦角落一個不起眼資料夾的加密檔案，解鎖後是一些視頻與相片集錦。

那大概集合了現存所有能找到的蝙蝠家族相關照片，連布魯斯小時候光溜溜的洗澡圖都有。

最後一個標示著"We love you, Alfred." 的影片則拍下了來自整個家族的祝福，連遠在東京的卡珊都難得露臉說了幾句。

 

這真是最棒的父親節禮物了，阿福看著難得展露笑顏的蝙蝠們想到。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家父親節快樂~~~


End file.
